


Самый главный подарок

by Araphel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Christmas, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araphel/pseuds/Araphel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрей собирается найти особенный подарок на Рождество папе Джею, но это сложно, раньше ему всегда помогал Дженсен, а теперь Дрей уже вырос (ему почти восемь лет!) и хочет выбрать сам. Сложность в том, что Джаред не увидит подарка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый главный подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418352) by [bad_peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/pseuds/bad_peppermint). 



> Это совместный перевод с Araphel. Но аккаунта у нее тут пока нет, так что выкладываю за двоих.

\- Дрей! Парень, шевели конечностями! - крикнул снизу папа Джен.  
\- Иду! - ворчливо отозвался Дрей. Он слетел по ступенькам и чуть не врезался в отца в самом низу.  
\- Иди позавтракай, - поторопил папа Джен. - Через двадцать минут нам надо выходить.

Дрей кивнул и ввалился в кухню, Ли уже сидела на своем высоком стульчике и размазывала по тарелке хлопья.

Тот папа, что повыше, стоял у раковины, чуть склонив голову набок, как делал всегда, слушая новости, и когда Дрей замер в дверном проеме, улыбнулся в его направлении.

\- Если будешь и дальше так топать, когда-нибудь сломаешь лестницу.  
\- Не сломаю, - Дрей постарался, чтобы папа услышал, что он улыбается.  
\- Сломаешь-сломаешь! Однажды я буду спускаться - а тут ты торчишь, провалился по пояс сквозь проломленную ступеньку.

Папа вытянул руку и, легко проведя рукой по оконному стеклу, скользнул пальцами по корпусу приемника, выключив радио.

\- Папочка, я тоже провалюсь по пояс? - спросила Ли, прежде чем Дрей успел придумать ответ.  
\- Нет, солнышко, ты легко спланируешь вниз. Как ангел, - папа Джей нащупал ручку на дверце холодильника: - Дрей, хочешь что-нибудь попить?

\- Молока, пожалуйста, - Дрей сел за стол. Очки с толстыми линзами съехали у Ли с переносицы, но она была занята - копалась в хлопьях в поисках цветных кусочков “Лаки чармз”. Дрей отвернулся от смехотворного зрелища, которое представляла собой сестра, и увидел, что папа взялся за пакет молока, второй слева, между апельсиновым соком и растительным маслом.

Тот достал пластиковую чашку - потому что так безопаснее, а не потому что Дрей еще маленький - и, наливая молоко, опустил в нее кончик мизинца. Он остановился, когда жидкость поднялась до первой фаланги.

\- Держи, малыш, - передавая чашку, он дождался тихого ответа Дрея “Держу” и только тогда отпустил, нащупал крышечку и вернул упаковку на место.  
\- Папа Джен сделал тебе омлет, - сказал он.  
\- Я возьму, - Дрей вскочил со стула. - И тебе тоже надо поесть.  
\- Уже, - папа Джей улыбнулся и отошел на шаг, позволяя Дрею самому взять омлет из сковородки на плите. Он подождал, пока Дрей начал есть, и спросил:  
\- Ну что, предвкушаешь?  
\- Кажется, да, - ответил Дрей, потому что делать покупки на Рождество, самому, в первый раз, - это серьезно, а еще надо найти идеальный подарок, а не факт, что получится.  
\- Кажется? - спросил папа Джей. - Рождественские подарки и “кажется”?  
\- Ты не хочешь присесть? - вместо ответа спросил Дрей.  
\- Если тебе это поднимет настроение - конечно.

Дрей отодвинул для него стул, и папа Джей нащупал и сел, улыбнувшись - Дрей очень подозревал, что снисходительно.

Ладно, может, он и вел себя, как наседка (не то чтобы он признал это вслух, даже под пыткой), но прошел всего месяц, и немножко попереживать позволительно. Всего месяц назад папа Джей стукнулся головой о дверцу шкафа, которую кто-то не закрыл как следует, и она ночью открылась. Сам он шутил по поводу случившегося, но синяк на лбу не сходил потом долго, и до Дрея вдруг дошло, что хотя папа Джей всегда в хорошем настроении, всегда улыбается, ему тяжело. Он никогда не унывал, всегда шутил и смеялся, напевал себе под нос, но в жизни ему было сложнее, чем другим, и Дрей решил во что бы то ни стало найти самый лучший рождественский подарок, чтобы хоть чем-то поддержать его.

В коридоре послышались шаги - они вместе с папой Джеем вскинули головы, а Ли была слишком занята едой, чтобы обратить внимание - и в дверях появился папа Джен, уже в зимних ботинках.

\- Отлично, - он потер руки, - кто готов, как в старые добрые времена, затариваться подарками в последнюю секунду?  
\- Я! - захлопала в ладоши Ли.  
\- И я, - пробормотал Дрей.  
Папа Джей рассмеялся:  
\- Определенно, не я. Но желаю вам, ребята, хорошо провести время.  
\- Мы прекрасно проведем время, - объявил папа Джен. - Да мы вообще потрясающе проведем время, и когда я вечером тебе расскажу о нашей вылазке, ты пожалеешь, что не поехал.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - голос у папы Джея стал немножко ниже, немножко грубее, и папа Джен, покраснев, отвел взгляд.  
\- Ладно, дети, пошли собираться? - он прочистил горло. - Зайка, пожалуйста, перестань играть с едой. Дрей, будешь еще?  
\- Я все, - Дрей отодвинул тарелку. - Пойду достану обувь.  
\- И для сестры, пожалуйста, достань! - крикнул вслед папа Джен, и Дрей вытащил обе пары с нижней полки шкафа, потому что оставлять что-нибудь на полу в их доме - самое большое “нельзя”.

Он вручил розовые ботиночки Ли - со шнурками она еще путалась, но с липучкой вполне справлялась - и присел завязать кроссовки.

Тем временем папа Джен прошел к папе Джею и, давая знать о своем присутствии, накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Детка, уверен, что не хочешь с нами? - погладил он папу Джея по спине.

Папа Джей рассмеялся и поднял голову, напрашиваясь на поцелуй, который и получил незамедлительно.  
\- Господи, нет. Огромные залы, давка, не замечающие никого нервные покупатели с кучей пакетов. Пожалуй, я лучше подожду дома.

Он скользнул ладонью вверх по руке папы Джена.  
\- К тому же, я уже купил подарки, Меган ездила со мной в прошлые выходные, помнишь? Не волнуйся, ничего интересного ты не пропустишь.

Папа Джен тоже засмеялся, погладил папу Джея по плечу и поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Бесстыдник, - сказал он так тихо, что Дрей решил, что это не предназначалось для его ушей.

Папа Джей ухмыльнулся:  
\- И все равно ты меня любишь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да, - папа Джен сжал плечо папы Джея и отвернулся. - Ладно, дети, кто готов ехать в магазин?

Они все втроем вывалились в прихожую, хватая куртки и шапки, и папа Джен натянул шапочку на протестующую Ли.

\- Джен? - папа Джей появился в дверях, ведя рукой по стене. - Надень шарф, пожалуйста. По радио обещали снег.  
\- Мы же будем в помещении, - проворчал папа Джен, но выудил свой черный шерстяной шарф из ящика с варежками и шапками.  
\- Спасибо, - серьезно поблагодарил его папа Джей, и папа Джен с улыбкой закатил глаза.

Он снял связку ключей с самого правого крючка. Рядом висели запасные ключи от машины и от гаража, от почтового ящика, дальше было свободное место, а потом связка папы Джея. Папа Джен пообещал, что когда у Дрея снова начнется учеба, ему дадут собственный ключ при условии, он не будет забывать его вешать на крючок или хранить в кармане, потому что важно не усложнять папе Джею жизнь больше, чем есть.

Папа Джен открыл дверь, впуская холодный воздух, и папа Джей пожелал им счастливой поездки; спеша к машине, они прокричали в ответ:  
\- Пока, папа!

* * *

Торговый центр находился не так уж далеко, но показалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока они нашли место на переполненной стоянке, и еще столько же - пока дошли до входа.

После улицы внутри было жарко и душно, стояла толкучка, колонки то и дело разражались перезвоном, но папа Джен, сняв на ходу шарф, нашел им спокойный пятачок рядом с указателем.

\- Так, отряд. Вот наш план: Ли и папа, - он указал на себя, - вместе ищут подарки для всех, включая бабушек-дедушек. Дрей идет сам по себе. Встречаемся на этом же месте через час. Согласны?  
\- Согласны, - ответил Дрей.  
\- Согласны! - возвестила Ли.

Папа Джен повернулся к Дрею:  
\- Взял деньги, которые ты копил?

Дрей захватил с собой всю сумму, включая и те пять долларов, что украдкой дал ему дедушка в прошлый раз. Он кивнул и многозначительно погладил карман.

\- Превосходно, - папа Джен театрально подтянул рукав: - Сверим часы.

Дрей протянул свои часы, и папа Джен устроил целое представление, проверяя, показывают ли они одно и то же время.

\- Готово, - объявил он. - Ладно, парень, у тебя шестьдесят минут. Это значит, встречаемся здесь, у указателя, в двенадцать - семнадцать, так? Или я тебя буду разыскивать по громкоговорителю.  
\- Да-да, - проворчал Дрей, чувствуя, что заранее краснеет от стыда.  
\- И не будем тебя больше никуда отпускать одного, - сказал папа Джен, пригвоздив его к месту суровым взглядом.

Дрей расправил плечи.  
\- Двенадцать - семнадцать. Я буду на месте.

Папа Джен улыбнулся и взял Ли за руку:  
\- Займемся покупками, малышка.

Они пошли, и до Дрея донесся ее вопрос:  
\- Почему я не могу идти сама? - папин ответ он уже еле разобрал:  
\- То, что Дрей весь из себя взрослый, не значит, что ты должна быть такой же, - и их поглотила толпа.

Что ж. Дрей расправил плечи и потянул лямки рюкзака. Его ждало важное дело.

* * *

С Ли все было просто. Дрей зашел в ближайший магазин игрушек и за несколько секунд нашел ей мягкого розового единорога - подари ему кто-нибудь такое, он бы повесился, но Ли, пожалуй, влюбится в него раз и навсегда.

Казалось, что в очереди он тоже застрял навсегда - по милости сотни вопящих детишек, терроризирующих своих измученных мам. Когда Дрей наконец выбрался оттуда, в ушах звенело, а двадцать три бесценных минуты были потрачены.

По крайней мере, он уже знал, что купить папе Джену - карандашницу с барашком Шоном. Шон - потому что папа Джен любил барашка и каждое субботнее утро смотрел этот мультик с Дреем и Ли, хохоча вместе с ними. А карандашница - потому что он всегда оставлял свои карандаши где придется, забывая потом, куда их дел, и в итоге писал себе записки маркером или подводкой для глаз тети Мак, или еще чем-нибудь настолько же неподходящим.

То что надо нашлось в канцтоварах, там же Дрей, поддавшись порыву, купил открытку для бабушки и дедушки, и после того, как он убрал бумажный пакет и единорога в рюкзак, у него все еще было двенадцать долларов на идеальный подарок папе Джею.

Вот только он понятия не имел, что купить. А оставалось всего лишь тридцать две минуты.

Он подошел к информационной стойке, где женщина порекомендовала ему часы, произносящие время, если на них нажать (банально, к тому же Дрей был уверен, что где-то в шкафу уже валялись такие - подарок какого-то родственника, действовавшего из лучших побуждений), или одеколон (дорого, и, насколько знал Дрей, папа Джей не любил пахнуть ничем посторонним), но она совершенно растерялась от самого вопроса. Как будто слепой папа - это что-то совсем небывалое.

Дрей все равно ее поблагодарил, потому что он был воспитанным мальчиком, и, поигрывая завязками рюкзака, ушел прочь.

Он прошел мимо парфюмерии (еще раз: папе Джею не нравились искусственные запахи) и свадебных платьев (уж точно нет. К тому же, если Дрею не изменяла память, именно папа Джей сделал предложение) и добрался до магазина звукозаписи. Папа Джей любил музыку, но не любил компакт-диски, потому что не мог определить по обложке, что это за диск. У него была достаточно большая коллекция аудио-книг, на которые папа Джен наклеил специальные этикетки с выпуклыми точками, и айпод - папа Джен следил, чтобы он всегда был загружен музыкой и полностью заряжен. Дрей прошел мимо книжного (и снова точно нет) - в запасе девятнадцать минут - миновал магазины рок-одежды и “Все для детей”, “Старбакс”, и тут наконец кое-что привлекло его внимание.

Маленький магазинчик был зажат между “Спорттоварами” и “Обувью” (на высоких каблуках). Он назывался “Диковинки”, и то, что стояло на витрине, определенно было диковинным: дверной стопор в форме ступни, оленьи рожки на голову с колпачком Санты посередине и часы без цифр на циферблате. Но он бы не зашел, если бы не ветряные колокольчики. Здесь, пожалуй, найдется что-нибудь, что порадует папу, пусть даже он не увидит подарка.

Внутри было тепло и сумрачно. Вещи занимали все свободные поверхности, даже пол, и Дрей первым делом подумал, что совершенно точно никогда не сможет привести сюда папу Джея, даже если место окажется потрясающим.

В лавке находилось несколько человек: перед зеркалами причудливой формы стоял мужчина, женщина в элегантном черном плаще рассматривала разнообразные пресс-папье и еще одна женщина набирала полную горсть маленьких мягких мышек и рассказывала продавщице с отросшими крашеными волосами, что за прелесть эти крошки. Та девушка кивала в нужных местах, но явно была больше озабочена приклеиванием ценника “Упаковка подарков - $3”, чем болтовней покупательницы.

Когда Дрей вошел, на него все посмотрели. Он опустил глаза, извинился и прошмыгнул подальше от двери. Обошел раскрашенные вазы, проскользнул мимо жутенькой коллекции подставок для зубных щеток в форме рта и зонтиков с ручками - кошачьими головами и, наконец, добрался до стены, где находилось кое-что более подходящее для подарка.

На полке стояли музыкальные шкатулки: несколько одинаковых с балериной, одна с каруселью и лошадками и еще одна закрытая, задвинутая в угол. Ее украшали золотые рыбки, ракушки и водоросли, но не нарисованные, нет, а тщательно вырезанные из дерева, папа Джей ощутил бы их, увидел пальцами. Это напомнило Дрею рассказ папы, когда они ходили в зоопарк, Ли тогда только появилась и была крохотным свертком со сморщенным личиком, а сам Дрей - маленьким почемучкой.

Папа Джен как раз отошел поменять Ли подгузник, а Дрей остался с папой Джеем, обняв его за шею, и оба они смотрели на тигров, хотя видеть мог только один.

\- Тебе не грустно, что ты слепой? - спросил Дрей, жмурясь от яркого весеннего солнца.  
\- Не особенно, - медленно ответил папа Джей. - Конечно, я хотел бы знать, как выглядит папа или ты с сестрой. Но с большинством предметов все не так уж плохо, потому что я их могу чувствовать. Я ощущаю запах, слышу и трогаю.  
\- Даже тигров? - спросил Дрей тонким высоким голоском.  
\- Даже тигров, - папа Джей улыбнулся, чуть потоптавшись на месте, но по-прежнему крепко держа Дрея. - Знаешь, вскоре после колледжа, когда мы с папой уже встречались, но еще не поженились, мы поехали в Южную Африку. Мы поднимались на Столовую гору и построили несколько домов вместе с “Хабитат фор хьюманити” и ездили смотреть оперу в Кейптаун.

Один из тигров встал, потянулся и зевнул, но вместо того чтоб прокомментировать это, Дрей повернулся назад к папе.

\- А потом?  
\- А потом... однажды твой папа сказал, что мы едем на сафари. Я подумал: “Что за бесчувственный су... парень. Мне что теперь, трястись пять часов в машине, пока все будут любоваться дикими животными?” - Но я ничего не сказал, потому что твой папа был в восторге от идеи, а я хотел, чтобы он посмотрел. Потому что он не должен пропускать все эти изумительные вещи только потому, что я незрячий... А потом... - папа Джей рассмеялся, припоминая, - а потом, когда мы туда приехали, и я приготовился весь день просидеть в неудобной машине, слушая, как все обсуждают, как все было здорово, твой папа отвел меня на биостанцию в заповеднике, и я гладил раненого жирафа, и играл с осиротевшими тигрятами, и старый-старый слон перебирал мне волосы хоботом.

Он потрепал Дрея по голове, и Дрей ничего не сказал, даже когда папа едва не попал ему в ухо.

\- Так что да, я трогал тигров. Это было самое чудесное в нашем путешествии. Всю обратную дорогу до гостиницы я рассказывал твоему папе, как я его люблю.  
\- Круто, - выдохнул Дрей, - как ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь смогу потрогать тигра?  
\- Конечно, приятель, - ответил папа Джей, смеясь, и в это время к ним подошел папа Джен с довольно воркующей Ли.  
\- Ну как вы тут? - спросил он. - Не хотите перекусить? Я проголодался - целый день таскал малявку.

Они кивнули, и он повел их на ланч. Папа Джей спустил Дрея на земли, и они зашагали вслед, рука об руку, и папа Джей прижал трость к боку, полагаясь на Дрея в выборе дороги.

\- Все-таки, знаешь, кого бы я хотел увидеть? - заговорил он. - Рыб. Они слишком быстрые, чтобы потрогать их в воде, когда живые, а гладить мертвых я не хочу. Это как-то жутковато, - он поколебался, - они наверняка очень красивые.

\- Обычно они просто серые, - сказал Дрей, и папа Джей засмеялся, а папа Джен повернулся и потребовал рассказать ему, о чем они тут болтают.

* * *

Дрожащими пальцами, в полной уверенности, что стоит ему дотронуться, как шкатулка тотчас же упадет и разобьется вдребезги, Дрей откинул маленький крючок и открыл крышку. Внутри тоже были рыбки и волны, на камне сидела русалка, а вокруг нее двигался рыбак в лодочке.

А вот мотив Дрей узнал мгновенно. Это было начало “Музыки на воде” Генделя, первая сюита из трех, ну, или ее механический вариант, - самая любимая у папы Джея. Он напевал ее почти всегда: пока делал кофе, в душе, и когда звонил кому-нибудь и ждал, пока поднимут трубку; и если бы даже не было рыбок, то мелодия окончательно решила дело.

Дрей опять осторожно закрыл крышку и поднял шкатулку, чтобы рассмотреть дно, но ценника там не оказалось, так что было непонятно, сколько она стоит.

Быстрый взгляд на часы сказал, что у него осталось всего одиннадцать минут до того, как папа Джен начнет вызывать его по громкой связи. Дрей прикусил губу.

Элегантная леди все еще была занята с пресс-папье, но мужчина, подхватив абажур, перешел к пластиковым фигуркам. Женщина с мышками сгрузила весь свой улов на прилавок. Боже, это же еще целая вечность! Но тут она попросила:  
\- Минуточку, я еще посмотрю на этих очаровательных лягушечек, - продавщица улыбнулась, и Дрей воспользовался моментом.

Он улыбнулся так широко, как только смог, и позвал:  
\- Простите, мисс?

Она вышла из-за прилавка, и, пока шла к нему, Дрейк успел рассмотреть ее тесные джинсы и огромные кроссовки.

\- Да, малыш?

Дрей умудрился не закатить глаза, потому что оба папы велели ему всегда быть вежливым с посторонними.  
\- Не могли бы вы сказать, столько это стоит? - спросил он.

Она подняла шкатулку и посмотрела на дно, и Дрей снова еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, хотя на сей раз было сложнее.

\- Хм, - пробормотала она, - как эта вещица вообще сюда попала? - она перевернула одну из шкатулок с балериной, - э-э-э, полагаю, семнадцать - девяносто девять.

У Дрея болезненно свело живот. Столько у него не было. Может, получится сдать обратно открытку... Но возврат займет время, и он все равно не успеет. Или можно встретиться с папой Дженом и Ли, а потом постараться найти деньги, но они захотят пойти с ним, и Ли наверняка проболтается, и без сюрприза подарок уже не будет идеальным.

Оставалась последняя надежда - вдруг у него где-нибудь завалялась куча денег, а он проглядел? Дрей перетряхнул все, что смог.  
\- У меня тринадцать долларов и, - он пошарил в карманах, - пятьдесят четыре цента. Нужно еще пять?

\- И доллар налога, - ответила девушка.

Налог. Он забыл о проклятом налоге, и теперь музыкальная шкатулка, самый классный подарок, была вне досягаемости.

\- Нет! - вырвалось у него, и он ужаснулся своему детскому поведению, но не мог удержаться от слез, которые собирались в уголках глаз. - Нет. Это идеальный подарок. Мне не хватит денег, так нечестно!

Продавщица сочувственно лопнула пузырем из жвачки, но ничего не сказала, и Дрей постарался незаметно вытереть нос.

\- Для кого это? - вдруг кто-то спросил сзади, и когда он стремительно обернулся, ему улыбалась элегантная леди.  
\- Что?  
\- Музыкальная шкатулка, - она кивнула на вещицу, - ты же ее хочешь купить в подарок? - при его кивке она повторила: - Кому?  
\- Э-э-э, папе, - он посмотрел на свои кроссовки, ободранные и поношенные, не то что полированные кожаные туфельки женщины. - Он не может видеть, и он любит эту мелодию, и сможет наконец потрогать рыб.

Он сомневался, что она что-нибудь поняла из его объяснений, но ее улыбка не потускнела. Она вытащила кошелек и протянула ему купюру:  
\- Вот пятерка, у меня с собой больше нет наличных, но я уверена, что это милая девушка покажет, где здесь банкомат.

Девушка встряхнулась.  
\- Все в порядке, - она с трудом засунула руку в карман джинсов и вытащила мятый доллар, - а вот и налог.

\- Держи, малыш.  
Дрей развернулся на пятках и увидел, что мужчина с абажуром под мышкой тоже протягивает ему пять долларов.

\- Можешь упаковать, если хочешь.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Дрей, сжимая банкноту, - но у меня уже нет времени, мне нужно вернуться через... - он сглотнул - семь минут, а вы все в очереди передо мной.  
\- Ой, я не против подождать пять минут, - ответил мужчина, и элегантная леди кивнула.

Женщина у кассы сгребла своих мышек в сторону.  
\- Вперед. С мужем ничего не случится, если разок обед не будет приготовлен сию же секунду.  
\- Пошли, - кассирша взяла Дрея за руку и в этот раз, ради исключения, он не возражал. - Некогда нам рассусоливать.

Осторожно, очень осторожно, Дрей взял шкатулку с полки одной рукой и позволил отвести себя к кассе. По дороге девушка захватила белую коробку с черным орнаментом из-под таблички “$3,99”, но когда он открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, она подмигнула ему:  
\- Не могу же я продать тебе товар без упаковки.

Она пробила ему чек и, пока он рылся в карманах, чтобы кинуть какую-нибудь мелочь в ящичек с чаевыми, ловко начала заворачивать шкатулку. А потом он - очень аккуратно - засунул подарок в рюкзак. На что, чтобы пересечь торговый центр, у него оставалось три минуты.

\- Спасибо! - крикнул он, уходя. - Спасибо вам большое!!! - и припустил раньше, чем они успели ответить.

* * *

Когда Дрей добрался до условленного места, папа Джен с Ли уже ждали его, о чем-то тихо разговаривая, и он бросился в объятия папы.

\- Привет, малыш, - смеясь, сказал папа. Он похлопал Дрея по спине, глядя на часы: - И как раз вовремя. Умница!  
\- Привет, Дрей! - громко сказала Ли. - Мы с папой купили тебе кое-что замечательное.  
\- Да, но мы не расскажем ему что, пока он сам не откроет подарок, помнишь?  
\- У меня для тебя тоже есть кое-что замечательное, - уверил ее Дрей, Ли просияла и захотела узнать что именно, а папа Джен наградил его гордой улыбкой.

* * *

Они еще задержались в торговом центре: пообедали в “ресторанном дворике”, сфотографировались с Сантой - все трое. Потому что, хоть они с папой и слишком взрослые для такого, Ли чуть не устроила истерику, узнав, что будет одна. Потом вернулись в закусочную за булочками с корицей, и Ли решила, что хочет раскрашивать Санту в блестящей розовой шапке на детской игровой площадке. И к тому времени как папа Джен понес Ли к машине, а Дрей тащился за ними со всеми пакетами, на улице уже совсем стемнело.

\- Там папа не волнуется? - спросил Дрей. Он так и держал покупки, пока папа Джен пристегивал Ли - ее неуклюжие пальчики еще не справлялись с пряжками.  
\- Не-а, я говорил ему, что мы вернемся позже, - папа Джен закрыл дверцу и задержал взгляд на Дрее: - Хочешь сесть впереди?  
\- Да, - немедленно отозвался Дрей. Ему всегда хотелось - ведь уже два месяца, как он считался большим - но удавалось редко, потому что Ли обычно громко протестовала, когда он садился на переднее сидение. Но сейчас она слишком вымоталась, чтобы обращать внимание, и Дрей радостно запихнул в багажник все пакеты, но рюкзак взял с собой в салон.

Головка Ли стала клониться набок, едва они покинули ярко освещенные, перегруженные украшениями улицы вокруг торгового центра, и машина с рокотом помчалась по тихому шоссе. Дрей держал рюкзак, крепко стискивая лямки, но почувствовал, что глаза слипаются, и прислонился лбом к обледеневшему окну.

Через некоторое время папа Джен бросил на него быстрый взгляд:  
\- Смотри, Дрей, - он указал на лобовое стекло, - снег.

И действительно: на темном фоне неба кружились, вертелись, танцевали в завораживающем ритме белые снежинки.

Дрей посмотрел на отца, зная, что папа Джен волнуется, когда приходится вести машину в мороз - из-за гололеда. Но последние несколько дней выдались сухими, и папа ободряюще улыбался, и Дрей позволил себе расслабиться.

Папа Джен включил радио. Оно было настроено на какую-то рождественскую станцию, наверное, христианскую, из тех, что папа Джей предпочитал по праздникам, потому что там “отличная музыка, никакой попсы”, и салон заполнил тихий гимн, который Дрей помнил с уроков пения в школе.

Ли чуть пошевелилась, но не проснулась, и Дрей стал подпевать. Папа Джен улыбнулся ему и потрепал по волосам:  
\- Ты отличный парень, Дрей, - сказал он, и Дрею пришлось на мгновение прерваться, чтобы широко улыбнуться.

* * *

Что бы там ни говорили о покупках в последнюю минуту, но в следующие несколько дней Дрей понял, что рад, что они не пошли за покупками раньше. Рюкзак с музыкальной шкатулкой покоился под кроватью, но о ней все время хотелось сказать: и в кухне, когда они вчетвером пекли печенье, и когда Ли вешала маленькую блестящую золотую рыбку на нижнюю ветку елки, и когда папа Джей лежал на постели в своей спальне и слушал “Девушку с татуировкой дракона”.

Так что когда Дрей, наконец, проснулся от того, что Ли колотила в дверь, крича, что пора вставать, потому что наступило Рождество, а папочки не разрешают без него открывать подарки, он почувствовал облегчение.

Дрей метнулся в ванную: отлить и почистить зубы. Сердце просто выпрыгивало из груди. Да, наступило Рождество, но еще это день, когда папа Джей откроет его подарок, и Дрей не представлял, что станет делать, если папе не понравится.

Смешно, но в некотором роде подарок папе, похоже, был даже важнее, чем его собственные. Да, отстойно получится, если они ему не понравятся, но родители всегда сохраняли чеки, как раз на такой случай. Но спускаясь по лестнице, он думал только о том, останется ли папа доволен подарком. (Ладно, не только. В конце концов, он думал и об остальных подарках, и в носках, и под елкой. Но в первую очередь об этом.)

\- Ты в порядке, малыш? - спросил папа Джен, устроив голову на подголовник своего кресла.

Папа Джей, сидевший на диване, улыбнулся в направлении Дрея.  
\- Действительно, - согласился он, - обычно ты топочешь вверх и вниз по лестнице, как носорог, а сегодня решил вести себя, как цивилизованный человек?

\- Ага! - согласилась Ли, подпрыгивая от нетерпения у елки. - Давай же, копуша, иди сюда. Подарки!

Дрей неуверенно улыбнулся, но взял себя в руки.  
\- Ну я же здесь, верно?  
Он обошел диван и сел на пол, рядом, как раз напротив папы Джена.  
\- Ну, давай, приступай, - скомандовал он.

Ли взвизгнула и бросилась к подаркам.  
\- Это мне! - сказала она, отодвигая его в сторону. - А этот папе Джену. И один Дрею. Два!

Следующий подарок она вручила папе Джею, и тот рассмеялся, взвесив его на ладони.  
\- Гы, Джен, очередная аудио-книга, - он положил ее на колени, - как неожиданно.

\- Цыть, они тебе нравятся, - сказал папа Джен. Но он смеялся и осторожно коснулся плеча папы Джея, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать его, а тот подался ему навстречу и встретил на полпути.

\- Для папы Джена! - крикнула Ли и бросила подарок ему на колени, заставляя пап оторваться друг от друга.

Так она быстро раздала всем свертки, и перед каждым оказалась горка подарков, хотя у Дрея и Ли они оказались заметно больше, чем у родителей.

Дрей посмотрел на кучу подарков перед ним. Самый большой был подписан: “От папы Джена и Ли”. Дрей по-прежнему не знал, что в нем, в основном потому, что как только эта тема всплывала в разговоре, папа Джен прикрывал рот Ли ладонью. Но все же, когда папа Джен, с веселыми искорками в глазах скомандовал: “Ладно, вперед!” - и Ли начала сдирать упаковочную бумагу со своей самой большой коробки, Дрей отказался последовать ее примеру.

Папа Джен тут же заметил:  
\- Дрей? Что-то не так?

Ли всего лишь на секунду отвлеклась от своего занятия и тут же продолжила рвать бумагу, но папа Джен все смотрел на Дрея, а еще через мгновенье к нему повернулся и папа Джей.

\- Дрей? - спросил он.  
\- Открой, пожалуйста, подарок от меня? - попросил Дрей, вышло очень жалобно.  
\- Я? - большие ладони папы Джея послушно заскользили по коробкам, лежащим на его коленях. - Какая из них?  
\- Большая. С бантом.

Папины пальцы с легкостью нащупали ее, он переложил оставшиеся две коробки с колен на диван рядом с собой.  
\- Тяжелая, - сказал он.  
\- Поосторожней с ней, - сказал Дрей.

И папа Джей был осторожен. Он снял обертку, даже ни разу не встряхнув коробку, аккуратно снял крышку, отложил упаковку и поставил шкатулку себе на колени.

Ли тихо прошептала:  
\- Ух ты!  
Боковым зрением Дрей видел, что глаза папы Джена расширились, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на папе Джее, на том, как тот проводит пальцами по дереву.

\- На ней золотые рыбки, - тихо сказал Дрей, - потому что в тот раз в зоопарке ты говорил мне, что хотел бы их потрогать, и теперь ты можешь. И я знаю, что тебе нравится эта мелодия...

У Дрея вдруг кончились слова, и он закрыл рот, сердце в груди стучало как бешеное.

Папа провел пальцами по резьбе, на губах расцвела улыбка, и он легко нащупал защелку и поднял крышку.

Зазвучала музыка, и незрячие глаза папы Джея распахнулись.

\- Что? - тихо спросил он, торопливо захлопнул крышку и стиснул шкатулку пальцами. Немного помолчав, он вдруг отложил шкатулку в сторону и развел руки:  
\- Боже мой, Дрей, иди сюда.

Дрей, не мешкая, бросился в распахнутые объятья:  
\- Тебе нравится? - спросил он.  
\- Очень. Мне очень нравится, - папа Джей поцеловал Дрея в макушку. - Я так тебя люблю!  
\- И меня! - потребовала Ли, карабкаясь на колени папе Джею, отчего тот расхохотался.  
\- И тебя, ангелочек.  
Он подтянул Ли и устроил между ними, а потом подошел папа Джен, поцеловал Дрея в лоб и прошептал:  
\- Спасибо.  
И Дрей знал за что, пусть даже и не понимал до конца.

* * *

Дрей проснулся он негромкого смеха. Фонарики на елке еще горели - похоже, он уснул прямо на диване, и кто-то укрыл его одеялом. В руке была зажата игровая приставка, а в кресле свернулась калачиком Ли, в обнимку со своим новым единорогом.

Через минуту он заметил родителей - они сидели у стены, частично скрытые нижними ветками елки, и, кажется, не подозревали, что он проснулся.

\- Открывай, - сказал папа Джен, достал шоколад из коробки у их ног, и вложил в приоткрытый рот папы Джея.

Папа Джей благодарно простонал, и папа Джен быстро чмокнул его, по обыкновению, сначала быстро коснувшись плеча.

\- Господи, и чем я заслужил такое счастье? - спросил папа Джей.

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил папа Джен.

\- Должно быть, в прошлой жизни я сделал что-то очень хорошее, - папа Джей потянулся к коробке за конфетой. - Открой рот.

\- Что-то грандиозное, - согласился папа Джен, приоткрывая рот, но папа Джей промахнулся и испачкал шоколадом его щеку, и они не смогли удержаться от смеха.

Да, подумал Дрей, закрывая глаза и зарываясь поглубже в подушки, может, жизнь папы Джея немного отличается от их, но это не значит, что все плохо.

...хэппи-энд :)

 

**Примечания**

… Ли копалась в хлопьях в поисках цветных кусочков “Лаки чармз” - хлопья в разноцветной глазури и с маленькими фигурками из зефира.

… Мы поднимались на Столовую гору и построили несколько домов вместе с “Хабитат фор хьюманити” - “Жилье для человечества”, американская благотворительная организация

**Author's Note:**

> Есть портрет, который, как нам с Araphel кажется, очень подходит Джареду из этого фика. Посмотреть его можно на [Девиант-арте](http://ellaine.deviantart.com/art/JP-2-0-302506939?q=gallery%3Aellaine%2F3520&qo=0).
> 
> Update. А еще замечательная Орикет сделала к фику иллюстрацию:


End file.
